


Jar of Hearts

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Series: Scarlet Inertia Week [1]
Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Blue Beetle (Comics), DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: All three of them have a sick sense of humor, Day 1: Destruction/O R G A N C O L L E C T I O N, Morbid Puns, Multi, Off Screen Death, Scarlet Inertia Week 2017, Supervillians with a healthy relationship, and playing really bloody and destructive games, but at least they treat each other well, casual mention of murdering people, or healthy-ish, their shared violent and bloody sense of humor probably isn’t all that healthy, tw blood, villains being violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: “I’d call that… 10 points,” Thad smirked as a car erupted in flames.“10 points?10 points?” Red scoffed, “It’s on fire! That’s at least 15!” Khaji Ad gave an audible agreeing chirp.“Yeah 10. It’d be worth 15 if it blew up.”At that Red and Khaji Ad shaped a plasma cannon from one arm and shot the burning car, causing it to explode and rocket into the air a story or two. “It was fucking 15.”((Written for Scarlet Inertia Week 2017.))





	Jar of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first of my Scarlet Inertia Week fics and the return of this ship!  
(If you want to see the first fic I did of them, look here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161980 )
> 
> Just some minor things to note in case you're not familiar with Scarlet Scarab: They come from a mirror world (as shown in Batman: The Brave and the Bold) and are alternate versions of Jaime and Khaji Da. To reflect how the names were different in that particular episode, I've thus dubbed them Jacobo and Khaji Ad (though Jacobo prefers to be called Red). 
> 
> And while-- due to life circumstances-- I wasn't able to meet deadlines for all the prompts of Scarlet Inertia Week, I'm still determined to eventually fill all the prompts.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

“I’d call that… 10 points,” Thad smirked as a car erupted in flames.

“10 points? _10 points?_” Red scoffed, “It’s on fire! That’s at least 15!” Khaji Ad gave an audible agreeing chirp.

“Yeah 10. It’d be worth 15 if it blew up.”

At that Red and Khaji Ad shaped a plasma cannon from one arm and shot the burning car, causing it to explode and rocket into the air a story or two. “It was fucking 15.”

Thad couldn’t keep the grin from his face. “Well _now_ it is.”

Red gave a huff as his arm returned to normal. “You can be so fucking hard to please sometimes.”

“I don’t know about that. I think the Bedbug would say otherwise.”

“Oh don’t even-” Before Red could even complete his sentence Khaji Ad took over just enough to interrupt.

“-He’s right though.”

Thad deliberately stepped closer and said in a tone full of mischief and glee, “See? He agrees with me.”

“…Traitors. Both of you. Should’ve never met your gringo ass so you and the pendejo in my spine wouldn’t gang up on me.”

[Oh, quit whining. We know you enjoy it.]

“And you’re still an asshole. Can we get back to it? Por favor? So that I don’t have the two of you ganging up on me _again_?”

Thad snickered before zipping off. A few moments later he was back, spattered with a little blood, just as a building collapsed and set off at least five car alarms.

“…What did you do, shove someone through a wall?”

“Maaaaybe.”

Khaji Ad slid forward again to bluntly state, “That’s fucking sick.”

“Hey, it’s not like I vibrated him into it. I just sort of… gave him a ‘nudge’.”

Red immediately started cackling. “That’s _not_ a ‘nudge’! In no damn world would that ever be a nudge! Not even in mine! You don’t ‘nudge’ someone through a fucking wall!”

“Body-check then. It still worked. Besides, it was that asshole who tried to shoot you the other day.”

Red and Khaji Ad’s wings vibrated for a moment before the scarab could repress the impulse. “Have I mentioned I love you recently?”

“Last night Bedbug,” Thad grinned. “So… 20 points? 30? 35? 50? I’m open to negotiating.”

Red crossed his arms. “There’s no way that was 50.”

The blond speedster mockingly batted his eyelashes while holding his hands close to his chest. “Then what, pray tell, would be 50 points?”

Red considered, but Khaji Ad beat him to it. “Heart in a jar.”

“What.” Thad’s tone was flat, disbelieving.

Red’s eyes lit up as he grinned. “Heart in a jar. Just a little something Khaji Ad and I did back in our home reality.”

Thad rolled his eyes. “There’s no goddamn way-”

“Oh, but we did. Killed one of the ‘heroes,’ cut out their heart, and shoved it in a jar-”

“-and kept it in the closet. Ironic, having a closeted hero heart, but at least it wasn’t ours. We were never closeted about anything,” Khaji Ad smirked. “Most of the time.”

Thad was silent for a moment, staring at them in pure disbelief before a laugh bubbled out of him. “That’s sick.”

“But you think it’s hilarious.” Red couldn’t contain his mirth.

“_No_, I think that’s fucking _sick_,” Thad protested through poorly stifled laughter. “You’re both sick. Sick and fucking deranged. What the fuck is wrong with you two? Where would you even get that idea?”

Red adopted an entirely too innocent expression and asked, “Have you heard of that song ‘Jar of Hearts’?”

“Oh my _god_. You’re _sick_.” Thad paced back and forth for a moment before blurting out, “Ad, you _let him make that pun_?”

Their eyes went half-lidded as a devious expression slid onto their face, the body language shifting subtly as the scarab finally slid fully into control. “I was the one who started ‘singing’ it.”

“Oh my fucking _GOD_. You’re sick. You’re both fucking sick. Jesus!” Despite himself Thad was cackling.

The grin they gave was vicious before they spoke in tandem. “At least it wasn’t in a lunchbox.”

Thad snorted— legitimately _snorted_ with laughter. “The fact that you put a heart in a jar over a damn pun is sick enough. Don’t go making jokes about eating it.”

“Mmm… lunch.” Red deliberately licked his lips.

Thad completely lost it and curled in on himself, his laughter shaking his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. “_Stop saying words!_”

“…The building still wasn’t 50 points.”

“Oh, fuck you both.” Despite his words, Thad wasn’t going to argue. He was laughing too hard.


End file.
